The present invention relates to the field of mounting brackets, and more particularly to the field of fiber optic transceiver mounting brackets used in telecommunications.
As is known in the art, telecommunications equipment such as fiber optic transceivers, are usually placed in a dedicated room containing many types of telecommunications equipment. Most of the telecommunication equipment, including such fiber optic transceivers, is heat and shock sensitive. Further such equipment generally has cables connected to the equipment. For example, for a fiber optic transceiver which converts from fiber optic cabling to copper wire cabling one arrangement has the fiber optic cabling attached to the front and copper wire cabling attached at the rear. Such fiber optic transceivers are placed or mounted in the dedicated telecommunications room so as to allow for easy access to the fiber optic transceiver during maintenance and installation procedures, and to allow air flow around the protruding leads or wires.
One approach to mounting fiber optic transceivers in a dedicated telecommunications room, for example, is to place the fiber optic transceivers on top of existing equipment or on a ordinary shelf. One problem with this approach is that the fiber optic transceiver tends to be unstable and easily dislodged or disturbed when service technicians are accessing equipment in the telecommunications room. This approach can also present accessibility problems to a specific transceiver during maintenance/installation procedures.
Another approach is to place the fiber optic transceivers on an ordinary shelf and secure them to the shelf with a fastener device. Such an approach tends to require an abundant amount of space because transceivers cannot be stacked closely together. The fiber optic transceiver may also be secured by fastening it to a wall. One problem with this approach is that protruding wires will bend when forced against the wall.
Still another approach is to mount the fiber optic transceiver with a CB-type microphone clip. One problem with this approach is that transceivers may accidentally be dislodged when maintenance workers are servicing other devices in the telecommunication room.